Corrupted
by kellegirl
Summary: Axel and Riku are drawn to the innocence they see in Roxas and Sora, and will do anything to corrupt it. But are the twins as innocent as they seem, who will end up being corrupted? Vampfic, dark, violence, death, torture, possible rape. UNDER REVISION
1. First sight

_Me: So this is just a little teaser for a story I've been thinking about for a few weeks._

_Mims: I rule._

_Me: For anyone who is wondering what Mims is on about she's the one who has been bugging me about it._

_Mims: And all that bastard has been doing was sitting on his ass and inspiring crack._

_Cautai: I resent that! What I inspired was good damn it._

_Mims: No it wasn't._

_Me: It was just different from what you like to inspire Mims, don't be mean. So because this story was inspired by Mims you should know that it is pretty dark and will have almost no fluff to it, probably none. Hell there might be rape at one point if it works its way in. This is the premise of the story:_

_**Axel and Riku are known for their shady behavior in Hallow Bastion. People go out of their way to avoid them, refusing to associate with the odd men even though no one can say exactly why. One day Axel and Riku spot a pair of twins and their attention becomes immediately focused on the two. They are drawn to their innocence and have the innate desire to corrupt it, to take it for their own purposes, and they will do whatever it takes to do so. But are the twins as innocent as they appear? Who exactly is it that's going to be corrupted?**_

_Me: So what I'm going to do with this is write a chapter of Corrupted and then a chapter of Therapy, at least until I finish Therapy up. I've always wanted to do a story like this but never had the nerve, so review if you like it, or even if you don't._

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing but my own deeply disturbed thoughts._

_Warning:__ Death, mention of torture._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Axel POV)

I stared out at the plaza below, my eyes lingering on the people going about their day. I hate them, they think they're so much better than Riku and I, if only they knew the truth. If they knew they would bow down to us, take their rightful places as our play things. With a snarl I turn away, I can't take the sight of those filthy beings any longer.

"If it is so horrible why do you look at them?" a voice said from the shadows of the room.

My eyes shifted in the direction of the voice, finally coming to rest on a silver haired man. His aqua eyes were focused on the book in his hands, his face neutral. "Why do you insist on reading the same damn books over and over again?" I spat at him.

"The same reason you insist on playing with the same toys all the time," the man idly licked his finger and turned the page, "How is your toy doing by the way?"

"It's boring me," I wave away the question and turn back to the window, "Maybe I should get a new one."

"Try to find one that doesn't scream as much, the last one gave me some nasty headaches."

"Don't worry Riku," I smile slightly at the silver haired man's comment, "I'll find a good one, and if it doesn't behave then I'll teach it to."

"Just as long as I get some sleep."

A flash of gold catches my eyes, my favorite color. Focusing in on the flash, I find one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. His face is angelic, his golden hair sticking out at odd angles, and his eyes. I can make them out even at this distance, they are the most striking blue I've ever witnessed, more vibrant than the ocean or sky. "I think I've found my new toy," I murmur.

"Really?" Riku says. I hear the sound of a chair scraping on against hard wood floors and soon Riku comes to stand next to me. "Which one is it?"

"That one over there," I point at my new toy.

He's standing next to a fountain and waving at someone, his face lit up in a smile. A boy the same age as him comes running up and begins to motion wildly. The new boy has unruly chocolate brown hair that sticks out even more angles than the blonde's, his skin is tanner than my little plaything's, and when he turns slightly I can see that his eyes are the same color. "I think it's time I get a plaything," Riku says suddenly.

"The blond is mine," I growl, there is no way Riku is taking him, "I saw him first."

"I don't care about the blond, I want the brunet," Riku's tone is unusually gentle as he gazes at the brunet.

"Fine," I shrug, "Maybe we should go introduce ourselves."

"Take care of your old toy first," Riku turns away from me, "It's rude to still have its sent on you when getting a new one."

"Right, be back in a minute."

I leave the room and head down a long dark hallway. The entire house is dark, we don't like light that much. We're willing to go out in the day in order to get something, but that's pretty much how far we'll go. I can't help but chuckle slightly at that thought. The stupid humans think that our kind can't go into the sunlight at all, hell they don't even think we exist. I always love the look on their faces when I bare my fangs and sink them into their necks, I get a little kick out of it really. But nothing beats the look that they get when I take them away, that mixture of shock and fear is just delicious. Coming to a dead bolted door I pause and listen carefully. From behind the door comes a slight moan, it seems my toy is awake and hasn't recovered from our last session yet. Throwing open the door I relish the scent that overpowers my senses. It's a mixture of blood, sweat and something unusually salty, it seems that my toy has been crying again. It's cowering in the corner, like that will help it. I always pride myself on picking beautiful toys, I won't accept anything but the best, guess I'm a bit spoiled. My current toy's blond hair is matted with blood, the curls almost completely suppressed. Its green eyes stare wildly out of it's hollow face, its pale skin losing what color it had at the sight of me.

"Please," it whimpers, "No, please."

"Don't worry pet," I walk up to it and take its chin in my hand, forcing it to look at me, "I'm not here to play."

"What," it's shaking now, how cute, "What are you…what are you going to do to me?"

All I can do is smile at that, I love when they let me see their fear. "End it," I whisper.

"Wha,"

I don't give it time to finish its question. With a flick of my wrist I snap its neck, the sound of bone shattering is music to my ears. I watch as it falls limply to the floor, my eyes peering into the blank green pools that only seconds ago where filled with light. It never ceases to amaze me just how easy it is to extinguish that light, to take it away forever. My kind aren't so easily killed. With a sigh I step back and snap my fingers. The lifeless form is immediately consumed in brilliant flames. I watch as the figure is completely devoured by my flames, not caring that the harsh light burns my sensitive eyes.

"Time to go get a new pet," I announce as soon as the old one is gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Roxas POV)

I wait for my brother by the fountain, he's late as usual. I can feel the eyes on me, but I know not to react. If everything is to go as planned he must not know that I am aware of him. Finally I see Sora and wave to get his attention. The brunet doesn't seem to spot me and I raise my hand higher and give a shout. "Hey Sora," I call, "Over here!"

Sora comes bounding up to me, his face worried. "Roxas," he starts waving his hands in the air inches from my face, "They've noticed us! What are we going to do?!"

"Calm down Sora," I take his hands in my own, "This is what's supposed to happen. Look, you know what we have to do."

"Yeah," Sora turns away from me biting his lip slightly, "But it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Let's play," the brunet sends me a smile, "But not let them."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So I know it's really short, but this is just a teaser. If you want to see more of it then review and tell me so._


	2. Contact

_Me: Holy crap, people liked it!_

_Mims: Oh course they did, I inspired it._

_Cautai: Someone's got an ego._

_Mims: Shut it fluff boy._

_Me: Why am I so damn messed up? You would think that my muses would at least get along, but nooo, they're having a little fight inside my freaking head._

_Mims: Not my fault._

_Me: Yeah, yeah, I know. _

_Kiyomiko__ Reading fanfiction while babysitting! What if the little brats stuck a fork in an electrical socket or jumped out the window while you were distracted? Actually that would be hilarious and prove that natural selection is alive and well. Can you tell I don't care for children? It's weird that I want to be an English teacher. Oh well, I updated!_

_Kyokotou__ You have no idea how tempted I was to say grammar are important when I read your review. I'm actually an English major, so grammar is something I really need to keep an eye on. It still kills me at times as I've never really been good at it; I learned to write in English later than most people because I lived in Japan and needed to be able to read and write in Japanese first, not that I remember how any more._

_FallenPooka__ Thank you so much for reviewing! Sorry that I left you at a bad spot, I knew people weren't going to like it but I also had to finish up chapter 10 of Therapy. I actually submitted this before chapter 10 of Therapy so that I could start working on the first real chapter of this on purpose. I hope this was a fast enough update._

_lady taylor__ Cute? Crap I failed at my attempts to be dark. Oh well, here's some more._

_Synneofthesun__ I'm so glad you found it creepy, that's exactly what I was going for. And here's some more._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't even own my sanity._

_Warning: __Reference to torture._

_Suggested Listening:__ Linkin Park, Night Wish, Mindless Self Indulgence_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Axel POV)

"Are you just going to stand there or are we going to go?" an irritated voice said from behind me.

Turning I found Riku; it seemed that he was back to his usual self. "You're the one who said to get rid of my old toy," I pointed out, "But yeah, let's go."

I swept past the silver haired man, making sure to smack him in the face with my red, spiky hair as I did. I have to admit that the resulting snarl was very satisfying to hear. I made my way back down the hallway with Riku in tow, pointedly ignoring his grumbling. He knew that I could hear him, but I didn't care. You see us Balkans are blessed with extraordinary hearing, so at this close of a proximity it is fairly easy to hear everything someone says. What's a Balkan? We're more commonly referred to as vampires, but I prefer to use our own language when referring to my kind.

I'm really starting to be tempted to light Riku's precious hair on fire right now, some of the crap he's muttering now. I had finally made it to the front door and, with a quick glance back at my grumbling companion, opened it. Sunlight flooded my eyes, momentarily blinding me. I heard Riku hiss behind me and had to suppress a chuckle. Leaving the dazed silverette behind to adjust to the light, I stride out into the plaza. Our house is right in the middle of this dreary little town, it's a great place to keep an eye on the humans even if there are rarely any good ones in Hollow Bastion. Quickly scanning the crowded plaza I find my little blond toy almost immediately. He's sitting on the fountain talking to the brunet from earlier and I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the sight. I don't know why I feel jealous, it's not like the toy is going to be seeing much of the other in a little while, but something about the way his eyes have lit up makes me want to snap the brunet's neck. His beautiful eyes should be lighting up for me, that smile should be mine and mine alone.

Even at this distance I can make out my toys features, I'm blessed with unusually good eyesight in the light, most Balkans are nearly blind in the day time. He was wearing jeans that had khaki legs and a black butt, and may I say he had the nicest ass I've ever seen. He had on a checkered jacket that cut just short of his hips and a black zip up shirt underneath. The shirt had a cross like pendant fastened to it, all I wanted to do was take it in my teeth and unzip that shirt for him. As I get closer to my toy I can see the light in his eyes. There's so much more than most humans have, more than just a flicker. It's so intense that I almost had to look away. They hold something that I want to possess, but can't quite name. It's so pure and untouchable that it seems to consume his very being. As if the rest of him weren't perfect enough. The closer I get the more he comes into focus and the more I want to take him then and there, though I know I mustn't. His hair isn't just golden; it has tints of honey and strawberry tones running through it. It reminds me of the sun itself and I know I must possess him, if I can have him I can have the sun. His skin seems to almost glow with an inner light; it's really quite breath taking.

I'm about twenty feet away when I realize what it is in him that I'm seeing. He's pure. He hasn't been corrupted by the other filth that inhabits this town, he's remained untouched. I must have that; I must be the one to take that innocent look from him, from his body. I feel a smile creeping its way onto my face at that thought. I'll be his first, the first to taste that purity, and the last. No one will ever touch this boy but me; I'll make sure of it. Even if I have to lock him away from every other creature on the planet, I'll make sure that he is mine alone.

Riku has caught up to me at this point and even though I'm not looking at him I know he's sending me his most evil of glares. "Stop that Riku, you don't want to scare away your pet now do you?" I whisper so that none of the humans can hear me. I probably don't have to whisper, the filthy creatures are giving us a wide berth as they make their way past us. I know they have no idea what we are, but for some reason they know that it's in their best interest to avoid us.

"What about you?" Riku snaps at me, "Wipe that creepy grin off your face or you'll scare them both away."

I hadn't realized that I had a creepy grin on my face, but I knew he was right. I'd never seen Riku like this before; usually he didn't care about the humans at all. To see him taking any interest in them was very strange. The brunet must have really caught his eye in order for him to be acting like this. Making sure to keep a friendly smile on my face I continued towards my little blond. When Riku and I finally got up the chatting pair they fell silent and gazed up at us, matching blue pools filled with confusion. I've never found myself at a loss for words before, but at that moment I was so lost in the blonde's eyes that I couldn't think of anything to say.

The pair exchanged a quick look then the blond spoke. "Can we help you?" his voice was like music and any doubts that this was the perfect toy for me were banished from my mind.

"Hi," Riku beamed down at the pair, "I'm Riku and this is Axel."

The pair just stared at us for a moment before exchanging another quick look. "Again, can we help you?" the blond lifted a perfect eyebrow at us.

"We just saw you and didn't recognize you," I had finally found my voice, "We were wondering if you two were new in town."

"Yeah," the brunet chirped, I immediately wanted to slap him for not letting the other speak again, "We just moved here from Twilight Town. People sure are friendly in this town; you have to be like the hundredth person to come up to us."

I have to suppress the urge to kill every human in the town for possibly being the one to have beat me at saying hello. "I know," the blond smiles, his inner light seeming to intensify, "I've never known anyone to be so friendly."

"That's Hollow Bastion for you," Riku is beaming at the brunet.

I focus in on the blond and when he starts to blush I have to stop myself from jumping him right in the middle of the plaza. "So you know our names," I keep my eyes on the blond as I speak, "But we don't know yours."

"Oh," the blond breaks my gaze to look over at the brunet, I really want to kill that chocolate haired human right now, "I'm Roxas and this is my twin brother Sora."

"Twins," I'm a little taken aback by that. I don't know why, they do look quite a bit alike, but somehow I didn't guess it right away and I'm usually really good at that kind of thing. "I thought you two looked alike," I continued, "So no last names?"

The blonde's smile vanishes at my inquiry and I internally kick myself. "We don't really give out our last names to strangers," he said.

"But then I won't be able to look you up in the phone book," I continue to smile at him in an attempt to ease any suspicions he might have.

"We're not in it yet," Sora frowns slightly. He keeps eyeing Riku in a way that is not completely platonic, yet somehow that innocence in his eyes is just as pure as it is in Roxas. "Why don't I give you our number," he smiles up at Riku.

"Sora," Roxas whispers, if I didn't have the sensitive hearing of a Balkan I wouldn't have heard him, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah," the brunet whispers just as quietly, "I want Riku to be able to call me."

Roxas just sighs and says louder, "Fine."

If I know Riku, and I have been around the guy for over five hundred years now, he's doing his little victory dance in his head. If I didn't have more pride I'd be doing one too and congratulating the guy on getting us the number. Sora reaches into one of the pockets in his baggy pants and pulls out a small notebook. "Hey Roxy," he turns to his brother, "Do you have a pen?"

Before Roxy, I love that nickname, can respond Riku thrusts a pen into Sora's face. All I can do is stare at the guy; I hardly even notice that Roxas and Sora are staring just as much. I mean talk about over eager; the brunet barely even had the words out of his mouth. The brunet takes the offered pen and scribbles down his number on a piece of paper before handing it over to Riku with a giant smile on his face. I was just about to ask the boys if they were going to Hollow Bastion High School when a voice broke through the crowd.

"SORA!" a girl screamed, "ROXAS!"

The twins turned simultaneously in the direction of the voice and visibly brightened. Following their gazes I saw two girls, one with deep red hair and the other with blond. The redhead looked like a total slut in my opinion. She was wearing a bright pink zip up dress that left little to the imagination. The blond was dressed in a simple white dress that didn't show too much, but didn't hide much either. Her hair was pulled to the side so that it fell over one of her shoulders, but wasn't held back by anything. My eyes flicked to the two boys in front of me and I felt myself scowl. They seemed completely enthralled by the pair of girls. I would make sure that Roxas never looked at another female like that again; he'd only look at me like that. "Kairi!" Roxas called to the girls, "Namine! What are you doing here?"

The two boys stood and started towards the girls, leaving Riku and I to stand by the fountain alone. "We got transferred here too," the blond girl said softly.

"Your dad got transferred?" Roxas asked tilting his head to the side as he stopped right in front of the blond girl, "That's a weird coincidence."

The redhead looked surprised for a moment then smiled slightly, "Yeah, it will be just like old times. The four of us hanging out and raising some hell."

"That was you raising hell Kairi," Sora laughed and slung an arm around the redhead's neck.

"Let's go," I muttered to Riku. I didn't want to have to watch this little love fest go on any longer.

"Sure," Riku growled, obviously he didn't want to see Sora with his arm around some girl any more than I wanted to see the way Roxas was looking at the blond girl.

Making our way back to our house, we passed the group of teenagers who were now laughing hysterically as Roxas recounted some memory to them. I tried not to listen; I didn't care about the blonde's past. All I cared about was that in the very near future he would belong to me. As we passed the group I caught a whiff of Roxas' scent. I don't know why I hadn't earlier, but I was glad that I did. He smelled so sweet, like candy just begging to be eaten. It was at that moment that I knew I would taste him and if he tasted as good as he smelled then I might just have to make sure that he stayed with me forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Roxas POV)

I watched as the two men walked away from us and as soon as the door to their home had closed behind them I stopped laughing. "You shouldn't have come," I say icily.

Kairi just waves a finger in my face. "You think we came because we wanted to see your sorry ass?" she glares at me, "The council sent us. Those two aren't the only targets in this town you know."

"But they are interested in us," Sora pouts, "If they are really interested then they might come after you two."

"We can take care of ourselves," Namine shrugs it off, "Besides we aren't going to be here long. Our targets don't require any warming up."

"Lycan?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Yeah," Kairi doesn't seem too thrilled with that, "We'll be gone as soon as the full moon is over with."

"Just be careful until then," I warn, "Those two are known for their attacks."

"We know," Namine shrugs slightly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Axel POV)

I was fuming to say the least as I watched the humans out the window. How dare those little sluts distract my toy from me! I'd get those brats for that, mark my words. I wouldn't even waste my fangs on them; their blood was probably horrible tasting anyway. I'd break every bone in their bodies then when they were begging for the sweet relief of death I'd start the real games. I'd burn every sin they had ever committed into their flesh and make them watch. If they fell unconscious then I'd just stop and wait for them to wake up before I continued. And only once I'd made them pay for everything that they have ever done wrong would I grant them the release of death.

My plan making was ruined by Riku's sudden appearance. The brat was being all emo again, sulking and listening to some suicide music on his MP3 player. "Cheer up Riku," I growled at the silverette, "Just think of what you can do for revenge."

"I'm going to leave that to you," he muttered.

"Alright, then think of how much fun it's going to be once you get your toy," I shrugged off his comment, "It did give you their number right away after all."

"Hm," Riku stopped his moping long enough to think about that, "You're right, he didn't even hesitate to give it to me."

"Look up the address and we can go see them tonight," I wave him away.

It seems that my suggestion is just what he needed as Riku quickly scampered away to look them up online. As soon as I turn my attention back to the plaza I realize that my toy isn't there any more. I can't help but curse that fact, I had wanted to look at him some more. I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight. I can't help but to smile when I think of finding him later that night. Maybe I should just take him right away, that would allow me more time to … break him in. I'm really going to enjoy that, more so than I usually do. It's odd, but Roxas seems like he's all I need, like he's going to be more than a pet to me. I shake off the thought almost immediately, it's completely ridiculous. Why would a mere human be anything more than a plaything to me? Even if he was enough fun to actually turn wouldn't mean that I wouldn't get a new toy. The boy, no toy, probably wouldn't even stay with me after being turned; very few did stay with the one who turned them.

For some reason that thought hurts. I have no idea why I would care if he stayed with me or not. I must be getting weak; I need to toughen up a bit. "Riku," I call.

"What?!" comes the rather annoyed reply, "If you think I found it already your wrong."

"That's not what I'm on about," I roll my eyes slightly.

"I can practically hear you rolling your eyes," how the hell does he do that? "What do you want?"

"I'm going out," I start towards the door, "I'm hungry."

"Have a good meal then."

"I'll be back before sundown."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**(1)**__ I didn't make Balkans up. I found it on wikipedia, it's a term used in Eastern Europe to refer to vampires._

_Me: So now you know what Axel and Riku are for sure, though you probably already guessed because of the summary. From now on I'll have a Vampire lesson at the end of the chapter in order to avoid the whole talk to the readers thing, I really don't like doing that and it just feels out of place._

_Mims: Write some more!_

_Me: I have a paper to write, stop harassing me! So I don't know when my next update will be. I have to write a chapter of Therapy before I start the next one here and I have a few tests and papers coming up. As everyone knows, school is more important than FFN, sorry but it's true._


	3. Watching 1

_Me: It's official, I'm messed up._

_Cautai: What are you on about now?_

_Me: I just finished the outline for Corrupted and let's just say it's severely messed up._

_Mims: I am GOD!_

_Me and Cautai: …Sure._

_Me: The good news is that this is going to be a very long story, at least 24 chapters, probably more._

_Mims: Why is that a good thing?_

_Me: Because I'll be occupied with a project for a long time, I can't stand not doing something that seems productive. This might actually give me something to do into the summer._

_Cautai: How are you going to work full time and write?_

_Me: I don't really plan on sleeping that much. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and alerted this story!_

_neoblueeyz__ Don't vampires rule? It was really nice talking with you in the email._

_Synneofthesun__ Who doesn't like vampires? I mean come on, they're completely awesome! It's nice to know that people like my little vamp fic, well actually not so little if I follow my plan, but that's not important._

_FallenPooka__ I don't think you've reviewed Therapy yet, and thank you so much for putting me on your author alert list, that means a lot to me. I love the word Balkan, it's just so great to use. I actually found it on wikipedia when looking for other words for vampire and I think I'll use it instead from now on._

_loverofAkuRoku__ Thank you so much, I hope chapter three is up to your expectations._

_enix-XIII__ Glad that you find it interesting. As for the vampire and hunter falling in love, let's just say it's complicated. Remember I said this wasn't any fluff, I really meant it._

_Me: I have a little announcement that I'd like to make, really it's an inquiry but oh well. I'm going to bold it so that people actually read it and don't just skim over it like I suspect they do for most author's notes._

_**I am looking for a beta to go over my work before I put it up here. It would be ideal if my beta went to the University Of Minnesota Twin Cities so that I could meet with them in person and give them hard copies of my stories rather than emailing them, but I won't count anyone out. If you want to be my beta then just email me or if you don't want to do that just PM me, AIM me, or review here.**_

_Disclaimer:__ I own a copy of the game, does that count?_

_Warning:__ Stalking, minor swearing, mentions a death but it's not in the actual story._

_Recommended listening;__ Linkin Park, HIM, Night Wish, Mindless Self Indulgence. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Last chapter Axel's POV)

_"I'm going out," I start towards the door, "I'm hungry."_

_"Have a good meal then."_

_"I'll be back before sundown."_

(Still Axel's POV)

I made my way through the quickly dimming streets of Hollow Bastion, the taste of blood still fresh on my lips. I'd found some bum to feed on, no one would notice his disappearance so no one would come looking for me. I'd heard that there were Shoran in the area from Zexion, I had to be careful. Though that was a while ago now and there hadn't been any sign of the damn things. Still, the last thing I needed was to get caught by one of them. Shoran didn't usually just give up in their hunts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Roxas' POV)

I can't sit still; just knowing that the targets are right in my grasp is too much. I need to go after them now, need to get this over with. I know Sora doesn't feel the same; he's never really liked how things are. Sometimes I get jealous of that fact, that he doesn't have the same drive pushing him to oblivion. Father always says that's a bad thing, but I don't know. I have that drive and know what that means. I'll be pushed to always finish the task no matter its danger, driven to go past my limits, to be the victor. I know that will be my end, that's how it is for all those with the drive. It's odd that Sora doesn't have this suicidal push in his mind. We're supposed to be one, to share the same desires and wishes. We're only a few minutes apart, but it might as well have been years.

Glancing over at Sora I see his usual goofy smile on his face. He's always so care free, I've never really understood how he can be. I always think that this hunt will be the one to take that light away from him, but it never is. Sora turns his eyes to meet mine and I feel him brushing against my consciousness. Immediately I look away, I don't want him in my head right now. I don't want to be the reason he changes.

"Roxas," his voice makes me turn back. His eyes are filled with a shadow I'm used to seeing there.

"Don't worry about me Sora," I try to smile even though I know it will look fake, "I'm just a little bored."

"Okay," he turns away and looks out the window once again. We're in the home that the council has given us for this hunt. It's actually pretty nice, well furnished and respectable, much better than our usual accommodations. I'm so used to sleeping on the ground that I can't wait to lay down in the big comfy bed that was provided for us. "Do you think they'll come?" Sora's voice is so soft I almost miss the question.

"Probably," I breathe just as quietly, for some reason it feels like we shouldn't be speaking this out loud, "We can't have them sneaking up on us yet, we'll need to stay alert."

"Yeah," Sora's eyes are fixed on the setting sun, "Don't want anything to go wrong."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Axel's POV)

When I arrived back at the house I found a very irritated looking Riku. Even though it was mean, I was actually late on purpose, I just love getting Riku all riled up. "You're late," he snapped.

I had to suppress a snicker at that, the little brat thought I cared. "I'm sorry Riku darling," I put on my innocent face, even though I know he doesn't buy it for a second, "I got a little caught up with my meal, and didn't notice the time."

Riku let loose a low growl and I completely lost it, doubling over from the laughing fit that hit me. I guess Riku was in an even fouler mood than I thought as he walked up to me and gave me a rather painful smack on the back of the head. "Hey!" I glared at him and rubbed my head, "That fucking hurt asshole."

"It was supposed to," he shrugged slightly, "Now let's go, I want to see Sora again."

"You're lucky I like you," I grumbled as I started after him, "If I didn't you would be a little burnt crisp right now."

All Riku did was shrug at me, it took all my self control not to light the bastard on fire right then. We fell into a quick pace as we made our way through the near deserted town. Any humans who were out turned and hurried in the opposite direction when they saw us, that brought a smile to my face. The vermin didn't know what we were, but at least they knew to give us the appropriate respect. Riku and I had only been in this town for a few years now, but our reputation was cemented in place with the other inhabitants. They seemed to have been able to connect the sudden increase in disappearances and deaths with our arrival, though they would never be able to prove it.

Darkness had completely fallen by that point, cloaking the town in shadows. This was Riku's domain, I had better not push him. The last thing I want is to end up being attacked from every direction again, being wrapped in darkness is not a pleasant experience even if you don't like the light. The silver haired man held up a hand and glanced over at me, we must be getting close. We melted into the shadows easily enough, it comes natural to our kind. On silent feet we crept forward towards our goal. A large house came into view and Riku held up his hand once again and when he saw he had my attention pointed at the house. It was rather nice, Roxas' family must be well off. It was a soft blue color with a well manicured lawn that swept down to the street. It had a three car garage and there was a Lexis parked in the driveway, it was the same red as my hair. There were several large trees surrounding the home, each positioned near one of the upstairs windows.

I looked over at Riku and nodded towards the house. He seemed to get my message and was consumed by shadows. Moments later he reappeared in one of the trees and after glancing into the window vanished again. He went through each of the trees and I was starting to think he would never find the right room, or that this was the wrong house. In the last tree he seemed to perk up a bit before he vanished from its branches, moments later he reappeared next to me and smiled widely. He grabbed my hand and darkness engulfed us. I felt like I was suffocating, like the shadows were forcing their way down my throat and filling my lungs. In a split second it was over and we were perched in the tree Riku had just vacated.

"Don't worry," Riku's voice was barely audible even for me, "I've cloaked us so they won't see us."

Silently I nodded and turned my attention to the window. My breath caught the moment I took in the sight of the room. Roxas was standing in the middle of the room with a suitcase, his back turned to the window. He was only in a pair of navy blue boxers, the rest of him on display for my greedy eyes. He was surprisingly toned for a boy his age, he must be athletic. That would be nice, I was tired of weak toys that would shatter at even the gentlest of games. The line of his back was flawless, his ivory skin seeming to glow in the light cast from a lamp on a desk. His legs were slim, yet somehow seemed to be sculpted and chiseled. His hands were on his slender waist, his head cocked to the side as he looked at the door.

"SORA!" he suddenly screamed, "HAVE YOU SEEN MY PAJAMAS?" My god, his voice is even beautiful when he yells. I'll make him scream my name, I'll make that voice be only directed at me.

"Maybe," a voice called much more softly. A moment later a brown haired head poked itself around the door frame.

"Well," Roxas said expectantly, "Where were they?"

"If I tell you will you let me sleep in here?" the brunet came around the corner completely. He was dressed in baby blue flannel pajama bottoms with little stars on them and a white t-shirt. I heard Riku take in a sharp breath when the brunet appeared and couldn't help but snicker at that, not that I was much better.

"Sora," Roxas sighed, "I thought we went over this, you have to stay in your own room."

"But I'm scared," the brunet whined, I wanted to hit him for that tone he was directing at my pet, "I don't want to be alone."

"Sora,"

"Please?" the little brat was actually pouting at my angel, how dare he look at my possession like that!

"Fine," Roxas relented, "You can sleep in here. Where are my pajamas?"

"I hid them under your bed!" the brunet chirped sounding strangely like a bird.

I could audibly hear Roxas sigh as he turned around, it was my turn to suck in my breath a little to fast. He was even more beautiful from the front on. His chest was the vision of perfection, his abs pronounced but not in an extreme way. His boxers just barely clung to his hips as he walked and I prayed that they would fall. From the looks of it he was rather endowed, perfect. I fully intended on making him mine completely and I that just meant more fun to be had. I think I started to drool when he stopped at the bed and bent down, his back to the window once again. Riku obviously noticed and let out a snort of laughter.

Roxas suddenly straightened up and turned around with a scowl on his face. "And what would be so funny," he said as he began to pull on the green pajama bottoms that he had retrieved.

"What do you mean?" Sora looked completely confused, it would figure that he was an idiot, Riku liked him after all.

"You just laughed at me," Roxas said as if it was obvious. Riku and I exchanged worried glances.

"No I didn't," Sora stared at his brother blankly, "I thought that was you."

"No," Roxas looked around in confusion, "It wasn't me." The blond walked over to the window and peered out intently. For a moment I thought he was looking directly at me but then I remembered that Riku had cloaked us in shadows. His eyes seemed to linger on us none the less before sweeping out onto the lawn. "There's no one out there," I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, "Must have been the air condition or something."

"Roxy?" Sora plopped down on the bed with absolutely no grace.

"Don't call me that," Roxas muttered.

"Sorry, I forgot," Sora actually seemed to really regret calling the blond Roxy, though I have no idea why, it's just a nickname, "Really Roxas, I didn't mean anything by,"

"I know," the blond cut his brother off. I exchanged a quick look with Riku, both of us seemingly at a loss. "What is it Sora?" Roxas' voice was soft, almost too soft for even my ears to hear.

"Can we just go to bed?" the brunet offered a small smile, "I'm really tired."

"Sure," Roxas climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over himself, "Will you get the light?"

"Hey!" Sora started up that annoying pout again, "Why do I have to get the light, I'm a guest in this room."

"Yeah, and unwanted guest who hid my pajamas."

"Fine," the brunet crossed the room with his shoulders slumped and clicked off the light, "Happy now?"

"Mhm," the lump in the bed muttered.

I watched as the brunet got a grin that could only be described as devious, it made me feel a little uneasy. The brunet suddenly ran across the room and took a leap through the air to tackle the lump under the covers. I had to suppress a laugh at the face Roxas was making as he tumbled out of his bed onto the floor. I tuned out at that point, there was no reason for me to pay attention to the squabble that ensued. I sat back against the tree trunk and let Roxas' voice wash over me. I had to have that voice, had to hear it only utter for me. This little blond was the perfect toy, but I don't think that would be enough. He was too young to turn right now, no more than 17, but I could keep him for a while. He would be a real pet of mine, I'd make him so dependent on me that he would never leave me.

I was lost in the thought of just how I was going to train him when Riku jabbed me in the side with his elbow. I couldn't stop myself from snarling at the silver haired brat, how dare he do that! Then I remembered that the cloak didn't hide any noises we made and clamped a hand over my mouth.

Riku actually had the nerve to chuckle at me when I did that. "They're asleep," he pointed at the window.

Turning I found that indeed they had fallen into a deep slumber. Riku and I stayed still for a while, just watching the boys sleep. They seemed so peaceful and somehow even purer than when they had been in the plaza. That was odd, considering that they were sprawled out over each other. I perked up a bit when Roxas stirred, but all he did was roll over to face the window. The moonlight seemed to be draped over his form, flowing over every dip and curve that was presented. It made his hair sparkle in a completely different way than the sun had, showing new tones of gold in the silken strands. I wanted to run my hands through that hair so badly, to grip it and pull his face up to mine. I followed his hair to the line of his neck and found that I couldn't rip my eyes away from it. His skin glowed a pale white under the moons rays, enticing me to draw nearer. Even from where I was I could clearly make out his pulse against his neck. It was slow and regular, resting for the day ahead of him. I had to taste the crimson fluid that flowed beneath that skin, had to know what Roxas was like.

"I don't want to play this game," I said softly, my eyes still trained on the blonde's neck, "I think I'll just end it now."

I could feel Riku's eyes on me, knew he was surprised at my words, I would have been if I wasn't so intent on the blonde's pulse. "Are you sure?" he sounded uncertain, "You always say how much you love the chase and mind games before you take them."

"I don't care right now," I stand and walk out on the tree's branch towards the window, "I can't wait for this one. Don't you want your toy? I thought you really liked this one."

"Good point," Riku came out to stand beside me.

My eyes still locked on the sleeping blond, I raise a hand and place it on the glass. Immediately I recoil and Riku lets out a surprised yelp. A strange purple light flickers over the window pane, it's almost like smoke in the way it shifts and swirls. "Shoran," I whisper.

"They're Shoran?" Riku's voice is uncertain, "But don't their barriers alert them when they're disturbed?"

I look past the light at the boys, neither has awoken. As I watch Sora rolls over and falls off the bed with a slight thump, the sound of light snores following him. "It's not them," I say softly.

"Then who," Riku is scanning the surrounding homes suspiciously, "Their parents?"

"No," I shake my head and jump out of the tree, immediately starting to walk away, "If it were their parents they would be Shoran too. It must be the Shoran that Zexion warned us about."

"Then why was this house protected?" Riku had caught up to me at this point.

"It could be that they lived in that house but left," I speak without any real conviction, "The toys said they had just moved here, it's possible that they bought the home from the Shoran who have left. We'll need to speak with Zexion about this one."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Roxas' POV)

Slowly I open my eyes and gaze at the still shifting barrier. "Are they gone?" a voice whispers from the floor.

"Yes," I say just as softly, "I can hear them about a block away now."

"Do they know?"

"No," I sit up slowly and look down at my brother. Our eyes meet and I feel him brushing against my consciousness carefully. I let him in so he can hear what I'm hearing and he lets out a small sigh.

_They don't know it's us yet._ Sora's voice echoes through my mind and I nod, making sure not to break eye contact.

_We're safe for now, but we're going to have to figure this out._ I let my words flow to my brother. _We can't just attack them right now._

Sora looked thoughtful for a moment before his usual smile swept over his face. _They don't know that we're different yet, we can make them think we're just stupid little humans. All we have to do is act all innocent and accepting and they'll drop their guards._

_That would probably work._ I break eye contact and gaze back at the window. With a sigh I wave my hand, the light vanishing as if it was never there. I wonder if Sora felt my true feelings. He was never very good at sensing anything I didn't want him to, but there was always the chance that he had. While it sounded simple enough, I don't know if I could pull off an innocent act for too long. Namine always said that I was too hardened for my own good, I probably am. All I can do is hope that they don't see the truth in my eyes. I know that they won't be able to see anything other than purity in Sora, but he is actually innocent, not like me. I won't let him be blemished by the things that have scarred my soul, I'll destroy anything that tries.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Wonderful world of kelle611's imagination, creature tutorial!**

So I'm going to give some details about the creatures in my story because some of them aren't like what you find in common folklore.

**Balkans, also known as Vampires.**

In this story vampires are not affected too harshly by sunlight. Sunlight will only hurt their eyes which are hyper sensitive and very sharp. A vampire can see clearly for a much greater distance than a human can, but not as far as a lycan. Crosses, holy water, garlic, and silver do not affect them. They find such notions laughable and dismiss them readily. They do not like churches, but that is because they have their own religion and have no desire to associate with human religions.

I will be using the word Balkan to describe vampires in this story. I found it on wikipedia when looking up alternative words for vampire. Balkan originates in eastern Europe, though I don't know the exact country it comes from. I'm just going to say that Balkan is the word for vampire in their own language.

If you are bitten by a Balkan you do not automatically turn into one yourself. In order to be turned a Balkan must drink a person nearly dry and then force the victim to drink their blood. By taking in a Balkan's blood a person receives the virus that is in their blood and is able to turn. If a person was not bled near dry before they received the virus then their immune system would block it and the person would die as a result of the conflict between their own body and the virus. A pure blooded Balkan is one that was born as a Balkan, as in both their parents were Balkan. In my world it is possible for Balkan to breed, it's just very difficult and is a very rare occurrence. Because of the difficulty for a Balkan to become pregnant and even greater difficulty of maintaining the pregnancy there are very few pure bloods.

Balkans have certain abilities and powers. Every Balkan shares certain abilities. For instance they all have extraordinary eye sight and hearing, almost 100 times greater than that of a human. Their eye sight and hearing are out done by lycans though. They also have great physical strength that is much greater than a human's. Each Balkan has a specific power that is their alone. This power can be over an element, a mental power, or physical power. Axel obviously controls fire; I really couldn't bring myself to give him any other kind of power. Riku can control shadows and Zexion illusions. Other powers are things like super speed, control over water (guess who has that), mind reading, or telekinesis.

There are only a few ways to kill a Balkan. The easiest is to decapitate them as it is absolutely fool proof. The other ways are to pierce their heart or to overpower them with the opposite of their own unique power. For instance you would have to drown a Balkan with the power of fire, burn a Balkan with power over plants, or completely expose the truth of one who commands illusions. It is very difficult to use that technique to kill a Balkan and is rarely used.

**Shoran, the hunters.**

I made these up, but for some reason my spell check likes it. Shorans are like hunters, but they're not human. They are their own species completely. Shorans possess powers similar to something you would find in a wizard story. Their magic is based in spells, even though they don't have to say them out loud. They can simply think the spell to make it work. Each Shoran has a twin and their powers are completely dependent on their twin. If their twin dies then they will lose all their powers. There is also a deep bond between Shoran twins, they can communicate telepathically with each other and sense one another's location. It is usually the younger twin who is more powerful and a better fighter.

Shorans are also referred to as hunters because their place in the world has always been to eliminate the creatures of the night. They hunt down Balkans, lycans, and anything else that threatens humans. They do not necessarily kill those they hunt down; it depends on their orders from the council, their ruling body.

Shorans are actually very similar to many creatures of the night, in particular Balkans. Shorans have the same great eyesight and hearing and their powers often mimic a Balkan's. Shorans are particularly similar to pure blooded Balkans.

**Lycans or werewolves.**

I will be referring to werewolves as lycans in this story; I've always liked the term more. Lycans are the product of a virus similar to that of Balkans. The difference between the lycan and Balkan virus is that the lycan virus does not need the host to be in a weakened state in order for it to be effective. Depending on the person who is bitten they will either die from the virus in a matter of hours or turn into a lycan themselves. If someone dies of the virus then their death is horrifically painful.

Lycans do not only turn into their canine form during the full moon, they can change at will similar to Balkans. On the full moon a lycan's abilities will be heightened, but they are not dependent on it. A lycan has extraordinary hearing and eyesight. They can hear something up to two miles away without any difficulty and can see clearly for almost a full mile. They also have a heightened sense of smell that is more intense than that of a blood hound. They will pick a target and hunt them down relentlessly. The only way to escape a lycan is to kill it.

Lycans are killed in only a few ways. They must either be shot through the heart, though not necessarily with a silver bullet, decapitated, burned, or have their throat slit with a silver knife. While the bullet does not have to be silver the knife must, any thing else will be ineffective.

Unlike Balkans there is no such thing as a pure blooded lycan. While it is possible for lycan to reproduce, their offspring are guaranteed to go insane and are killed at birth. If they are not killed then they will lose their minds at roughly 10 years old and go on a killing rampage. They will not be able to distinguish their own kind from humans or from Balkans. There is no war between Balkans and lycans, nor any real animosity. The two don't willingly associate with one another, but they are not enemies by any means.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So what did everyone think about this chapter?_

_Cautai: Nothing I suggested got in._

_Mims: Stop your whining, this is my story to inspire._

_Me: Stop fighting! Those two have literally been at it for a week now, I'm having dreams of them fighting. So like I said in my top note, if you want to be my beta just contact me. I know it was a little short, but future chapters will be longer and won't have quite as long tutorials. After a while they will disappear for good. Remember to review!! I love reviews; they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside._

_**I know I said I would post a chapter of Therapy before this, but I realized that it would be coming out around Valentines Day and absolutely refuse to write it until the "holiday" is over. It's a very fluffy chapter and I hate Valentines Day with a passion, so there was no way in hell I was going to post fluff around it. I'll make up for it with a double post **__**of Therapy after we celebrate the torture and beheading of Saint Valentine with chocolate and false declarations of love brought to us by Hallmark. Can you tell I'm a little cynical about the "holiday"? DO NOT FLAME ME FOR NOT DOING THERAPY FIRST, I WILL MAKE FUN OF YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I don't normally make fun of flames, I actually welcome them, but I will make an exception if you bring up my early update.**_


	4. Watching 2

_Me: Okay so my computer is still dead, but I'm going to be posting this from a disk I have because people say that they can't get onto it on DA due to the mature content filter thing. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, you have no idea how bad I feel about it._

_Mims: She was crying last night because of it._

_Cautai: It was a little sad._

_Me: Shut up! Anyone would be sad if there screen died and they will be without a computer for 3 weeks. I have to use the dorm computer lab, which a bitch to use, unless I can find somewhere to rent a laptop for a little while._

_Mims: I thought that you couldn't write mature content stuff on your dorm computers._

_Me: I can't, I'm home for the day so I can write a report and I'm putting this up from there. Thank you to everyone who alerted and favorited this story._

_LollipopLove__ That's Mims for you, let her inspire whatever she wants and you get a scary as all hell character, it just happened to be Axel this time. (Mims takes a bow)_

_Freaky-Wierd-Chick22__ Thank you so much, it's really nice to hear that people like what my overactive imagination comes up with. I'm sorry this update took as long as it did, this is a really long chapter, I was also writing Therapy, and I had to write two papers for school; not very helpful when you're trying to do weekly updates._

_Kibaftw__ My muses love you, your reviews are just so fun to read. I'll make sure Mims doesn't kill Cautai, though I doubt she could catch him, he's a really fast runner._

_nine lifes __Thank you so much, that means a lot to me. I hope the time between updates wasn't too bad, but this is a really long chapter so I think it makes up for the delay. _

_yumie-darness123__ Thank you so much, I hope this chapter continues the good story streak I seem to be having._

_Suna's assasin__ I would just work on this for a while, but I can't just abandon Therapy. It's so close to being done that I just have to plow through it. There are only 5 or 6 more chapters to go and then it's all Corrupted, at least until Mims or Cautai starts pestering me with another idea. If you want faster updates then just go to my deviant art page. I'm doing a different upload schedule there, so chapters will be coming out faster. Unfortunately chapter 5 hasn't even been started, this is only part 1 of chapter 4, there will be at least 2 probably 3 parts on my DA account, while there will now be 2 here._

_Serzie__ I know, I'm sobbing with you, I want my computer back so bad it hurts. Hopefully this can get you through some of the pain._

_Me: So, again I'm really sorry for the technical difficulties I'm experiencing and not being able to post for a while. I'll try to figure a way around the school's rule about mature content stuff._

_Disclaimer:__ And God said let it be disclaimed (is struck down by lightning, I blame Larxene)_

_Warning:__ Some major creepiness to be had, stalking, scary Zexion, talk about planned torture and rape, language. I am so freaking fucked up; I need a therapist so bad._

_Recommended Listening:__ Linkin Park (Crawling), HIM (Beyond Redemption), Night Wish (Seven Days of Wolves), anything else you can find that's dark._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Axel's POV)

I sit in the dark of my room, my eyes fixed on the window without seeing what's beyond it. I can't help but to feel that tonight's events don't add up. The toys obviously aren't the Shoran, they would have been woken up by the barrier being disturbed and killed Riku and I, but that doesn't sit well with me. If it weren't the boys, then who? If my knowledge is anywhere near the truth, then the Shoran who set that barrier should have swooped down on us the moment it was disturbed. Riku and I didn't exactly make a speedy retreat, we should have been caught. Not that I am against a Shoran finding me, I've always wondered what they taste like. I'm fairly certain that I can take one down and I have seen Riku kill several, but for some reason when the barrier was disturbed I felt uneasy. What's wrong with me? I'm a fucking pure blood, no Shoran can take me down, no one can.

With a sigh I fall back onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I want to play with something. Damn that Riku for making me get rid of my old toy. I have to resist the urge to find the brat and light his precious hair on fire. Letting my mind wander I find myself thinking about the blond toy and a smile creeps its way onto my face. I know what I'm going to do to him. I won't start off with anything too bad, just enough to make him cry out. I'll trace my claws over his flesh, marking him as my possession. Maybe I'll burn my name into his flesh, yes that's it, I'll brand him. I'll make him whimper and that's when I'll pull back, give him some false hope. When he thinks he's safe I'll bare my fangs and sink them into his exposed neck and drink the sweet fluid within his veins. I'm sure he's sweet, something so pure has to be. I won't drain him; I'll just take enough to make him fall unconscious.

My musings were interrupted by a light knock on my door. With a scowl I stood and swept across the room. Throwing the door open I snarl, "This better be important."

Riku just smirks at me, "There's someone here who you might want to talk to."

Glancing over his shoulder I see a small teenager with lilac hair that covers one of his eyes. He's wearing a black cloak that falls all the way to the floor, the sleeves falling just short of his hands. He has a book propped open in one hand and is scanning the pages with his one revealed eye. "Hello Zexion," I force my voice to sound civil, "What pleasure do we owe this visit to?"

"Riku called me," he said simply, not taking his eyes away from his book. Lazily he raises his other hand and writes something down with a pencil I hadn't noticed him holding.

"And why pray tell," I glared death at the silver haired Balkan, "Would you have gone and done that?"

"I thought it was necessary," Riku shrugged, "Zexion knows more about the Shoran than any other Balkan, he might be able to tell us about that barrier."

I have to fight the urge to smack Riku for that; he can be such an idiot at times. Zexion is the fucking Cloaked Schemer! You don't fuck with him, period. That can also be said for getting involved with him in any way. There aren't many non-pure blooded Balkans that a pure blood will avoid, Zexion is one of them. Zexion was turned roughly three hundred years ago by his lover Demyx. The rumors say that Demyx gave him a choice over becoming a Balkan and the teen had chosen to be bitten so he could stay with Demyx. That's probably the reason I never liked Zexion, he was forever associated with Demyx, the water wielder, my opposite. I can't actually remember Zexion ever doing anything to me, but I clearly remember all the fights I got into with Demyx when we were kids.

"I'll need a detailed recounting of the events," Zexion broke the awkward silence I hadn't realized had fallen.

"Of course," I force my voice to remain even, "But why don't we go to the living room and sit down for that?"

All the response I get is a curt nod. I allow Riku to lead the way to the living room and we both allow Zexion to choose his seat first. As I pass Riku to take my seat I light the bastard's foot on fire. "Sorry," I feign innocence at the surprised yelp, "I didn't mean to do that."

"Why you," Riku growls as he stomps his foot out.

Before he can threaten me we both stop moving, Zexion was laughing. Zexion never laughs, ever. I've had the displeasure of knowing the little emo as long as he's been a Balkan and I've only heard him laugh three other times and each time that had happened someone had died a horrible death. Needless to say, Zexion laughing is a very scary thing and I was about ready to piss myself. I think Riku felt the same way, because the look on his face was just precious. If I hadn't been fearing for my own life I probably would have been laughing at the silver haired Balkan. Zexion seemed to notice our reaction and gazed up at us with an amused look on his face. "I had forgotten how you two acted towards each other," he said simply.

Silently I glanced over at Riku, his eyes were the size of saucers and he was shaking slightly. "Yes, well," I clear my throat and sit opposite Zexion, "Didn't you want to know about the barrier?"

The lilac haired Balkan's face became instantly serious and he held up his pencil once again, poised to write everything I said down. "Yes, don't leave anything out, no matter how trivial it may seem."

"Well," Riku sat next to me, "We went to our new toys house to watch them for a bit. After they fell asleep,"

"What happened before they fell asleep?" Zexion interrupted him.

"Um," Riku seemed to be becoming more and more nervous by the second, "The blond one, Roxas, was trying to find his pajamas, but my toy, Sora, had hidden them so he could sleep in the same room as his brother. In exchange for sleeping in the same room Roxas got his pajamas back. One of us made some noise that the toys noticed, but they couldn't see through my shadow shield and dismissed it as the air conditioning. Roxas got into bed and told Sora to turn off the light. Sora turned off the light then tackled his brother on the bed and a fight ensued. That's when they fell asleep, is that detailed enough for you?"'

I can't help but to stare at Riku at that moment, the brat actually had a good memory. "Yes," Zexion finished making notes in his book, "That should be enough detail. What happened after they fell asleep?"

"We watched them for a while," I cross my arms as I answer the lilac haired Balkan, "After a little bit I decided not to bother with the normal watching game and just take my toy right away. When I touched the window a purple, smoky barrier appeared and burned my hand a little. I recognized it as Shoran of course, but it doesn't appear as if the toys are the Shoran. When the barrier was disturbed they didn't react at all. The brunet toy just rolled over and fell off the bed still asleep and my toy didn't move at all."

"Are they twins?" Zexion looked up at me for the first time, his pencil poised over the page of his book.

I have to pause to think about that, I had been so caught up in staring at the blond toy the other day that I don't really remember our conversation to well. It seems that Riku was the same way, he's just staring off into space like it has the answer to the question. Finally it clicks in my mind, "Yes, they are."

"Hm," Zexion makes another mark in his book, "But they didn't react when the barrier was disturbed?"

"Nope," I lean back in my chair, "Not at all. What does that have anything to do with the current situation?"

"Have you ever heard the expression trouble comes in pairs?"

"I thought it was in threes," this isn't making any sense.

"That's the human expression," Zexion waves my statement away without a second thought, "For us it's in pairs. We say that because all Shoran are twins. The boys may not have set the barrier, but they are not out of suspicion just yet. The fact that you are still alive means you weren't attacked by a Shoran, or at least you weren't Axel, but that doesn't mean there aren't any in town. Keep an eye on the twins and tell me anything suspicious about them." With that the lilac haired Balkan stands and moves to leave the house.

"Wait!" I snarl, forgetting exactly who I was dealing with, "You didn't help us at all! All you did was get some more information for your precious little book and,"

The world around me suddenly dissolves and I'm falling through the most blinding light I've ever seen. It's everywhere, wrapping me in its brilliance. I feel like I'm being ripped apart by the light and burned at the same time. I let out a gargled scream and fall forward, suddenly finding hard wood floors beneath my knees. Looking up I find an emotionless Zexion staring down at me. "Don't raise your voice to me again," his voice is little more than a whisper, "I won't be so kind next time."

Mutely I nod to the lilac haired Balkan. Shit, I'd known Zexion wasn't someone to mess with, but I hadn't thought he'd actually use his power on me. That illusion had felt so real, I don't want to know what would happen if he actually wanted to hurt me. Zexion just smiled down at me, I felt my heart stop, well if I had a heart it would have stopped. The lilac haired Balkan turned away and left Riku and I alone, a weight seeming to lift from both of us. "Now do you get why I don't call Zexion for anything?" I snarl at Riku, there is no way in hell that he's getting away from me right now, "You never get any answers that you want, just riddles. And when you try to get the bastard to say anything else he fucking attacks you."

Riku doesn't look the least bit phased by my righteous anger; in fact he seems almost amused. I really have to fight the urge to just rip his fucking head off; I almost lose that internal battle. "I don't think it was an entire waste of time though," he finally stands from his seat, "We did learn that the boys didn't set that barrier and that twins are suspicious." He walks past me and heads down the hall towards his own room. Suddenly he pauses and looks over his shoulder at me, "Oh and Axel, I'd get some sleep if I were you, we start school in the morning."

"Riku," I finally get off the floor so that I can at least appear threatening, "Aren't we a little old to go to school?"

"Yes, but Sora and Roxas aren't. We're going to go watch them at school, maybe talk to them during their breaks, not actually attend." The bastard actually had the nerve to walk away from me at that point. If I hadn't been completely demasculinized by Zexion I probably would have lit the punk on fire, no definitely would have.

I wait until Riku has vanished down the hall before I make my own shaky progression to my room. I've only ever heard or seen Zexion in action, never experienced it, and it's not an experience that I want to repeat. I feel like I've been completely drained, I feel it in every fiber of my being. I have to actually lean on the wall for support as I walk, this is just humiliating. I mean, I'm a fucking pure blood; I shouldn't have to deal with this crap. I bet that if Riku were here he would have that smug look on his face right now, the one that always makes me go out and kill something. It's a wonder the silver haired Balkan is still alive; I should have killed him years ago. I suppose it's because we're family that I haven't wasted his ass yet, but I just know he's pushing me to see what will make me finally snap. Finally I reach my room and push open the door. I practically collapse on my bed, my body giving out on me.

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until Riku was shaking me awake. In truth I wake up almost instantaneously, but Riku doesn't know that. Mumbling something about five more minutes I roll over, knowing full well that would only piss Riku off. The silver haired Balkan was as predictable as ever and continued to poke at me. With a little whine I swatted his hand away only to be poked once again, hard. In immediate retaliation I lit the brat on fire, receiving a satisfying squawk in response. Sitting up I blinked at Riku numbly, desperately fighting the urge to snicker at the silverette as he stamped his pants out. "What are you doing in here?" I yawned at him.

"I was going to get you so we could head out," Riku sent me what I guess was supposed to be a death glare, "But it seems that all the thanks I get is to be set on fire. Next time I'm going to just dump a bucket of water on your head."

"Do that," I snarled, "And I'll do more than light your pants on fire."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved my threat away like it was nothing at all, "Just get ready so we can go."

I just let the little brat leave; I don't have the energy to get into a real fight with him just yet. Once the door has closed behind the silverette I actually climb out of bed, wincing slightly. It seems I haven't quite recovered from Zexion's little show last night. As I straighten up all the bones in my back crack in succession, man I'm old. Sure I'm a couple hundred years old, but by Balkan standards I'm only a teenager, my bones shouldn't be creaky yet. Zexion really did a number on me that's for sure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Roxas POV)

The rest of the night had gone by without any further disturbances; it seemed that the Balkans had gotten the message from the barrier. I almost smile at that thought, almost. Sora is grinning like an idiot, but somehow I just can't bring myself to. It seems that all the missions have finally started to get to me; they're taking something away from me. There is only so much death that you can witness before you start to fall into darkness yourself. For some reason Sora never seems to waver, he always exudes that inner light that Shorans are known for.

"Cheer up angst master," Sora elbows me in the side as we get dressed for our first day of school, "It's time to put on your game face."

"It's too early to be cheerful," I mumble as I fumble with my socks, "Let's just skip school."

"We can't sleepy head, it's our first day," does he have to be so cheerful all the time?

I don't get why we have to go to school, it's not like we'll learn anything there. Technically I graduated high school two years ago, Sora graduated last year. The only reason we're even going is because the council signed us up with the local school district, bastards. So what if it will help with our cover? I mean why can't we just get the damn mission over with the usual way? It's not like anything will be compromised if we just attack Axel and Riku, that would just speed things up. But no, the damn council had to go and order us to draw them in and allow them to attack us first. Sora seemed to get that I was in a bad mood even without us connecting and wisely left me alone while we got ready. Sora finished getting dressed before me and headed down to the kitchen to start breakfast, or in other words pour a bowl of cereal. Sora is actually pretty smart, no matter how he acts; he did graduate high school three years before most people. He knew, like anyone who had tasted his creations, that he should not cook. The last time he had tried to actually make something edible I think he fed me wolfsbane soup. I ended up in the hospital with that one.

Finally I was completely dressed, though I don't really remember putting any of my clothes on. When I got down to the kitchen I found Sora shoveling some sugar filled cereal into his mouth. Great that's just what I needed, a sugar filled Sora. Today was going to suck like no other. Grabbing my box of shredded wheat out of the cupboard I pour myself a bowl and watch Sora eat like some kind of animal. One thing is always true about Sora, never get between him and his food, he'll bite you. I have the scars to prove it.

Sora seems to sense me watching him and turns, locking eyes with me. Before he can act I reach out to him and am immediately let into his head. _What?_ He asks, quirking an eyebrow in the process.

_You eat like a lycan, _I answer, _I think you were just growling like one._

There was a pause then, _Shut up angst master._

_What is with the angst master comments?_

_Kairi told me to call you that._

_Figures,_ I roll my eyes and break eye contact, opting to stare at my cereal instead. I'm not really that hungry, no one could be in this kind of situation. I can feel them near by, waiting for us. I know Sora doesn't feel it; he was never that perceptive about things like that. I hate this mission, I really do. It's not fair that we have to do this; I think the council is just testing our obedience. It would be so much easier for me to just go out and beat them into a bloody pulp; I know I could do it. I'm not to sure about Sora though; he's never been the kind to simply go out looking for a fight. At the thought of just going out and facing the two Balkans I feel my gut twist. I may be able to take one of them on no problem, but I've never faced two pure bloods at the same time before. If something happened to me…no I can't even think about that. There is no way that I will do anything that could leave Sora by himself, I won't hurt him like that.

After Sora finishes his breakfast, I couldn't bring myself to eat, we head out for school. As soon as the door is opened we both put our masks firmly in place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Axel's POV)

They finally leave their damn house and I feel my nonexistent heart skip a beat. Roxas looks even better in the morning light than he did in the evening or moonlight, if that's even possible. Sending a grin at Riku I step out of the shadows and head on a path that will intersect the pair. "Well if it isn't Roxy and Sora," I say as if it really is a surprise to see the twins.

A scowl passes across Roxas' face and a glint of something I haven't seen before flashes in his eyes. "Don't call me Roxy," he says simply and turns away, picking up his speed so I'm left behind him.

Sora stops and stares after his brother. "I'm sorry about that," the brunet whispers before turning to me to offer a smile, even if it is a bit shaky, "He just doesn't really react well to people calling him that."

"Why?" Riku has caught up to me at this point and seems as intrigued as me.

"Our older brother used to call him that," Sora turned back to the retreating back of his brother, "He died a few years ago and Rox hasn't gotten over it yet."

"Oh," I really don't know what else to say to that, I mean, it's not exactly something that you hear everyday. The brunet just shrugs and trots off after the blond, leaving Riku and I behind to digest what we had just been told. I glance over at Riku and find that he'll be no help in finding a way to deal with this little kink in my plan, he's to busy staring at Sora's ass. And I'm supposed to be the pervert. "Drool much?" I ask sarcastically.

That is all that is needed to snap the silverette out of his stupor and he sends me a venomous glare in response. "I was not drooling," he says pointedly, "Now go apologize for making your toy mad or it won't let you anywhere near it until you take it."

I can't help but scowl at that, the bastard is right. Making sure to flip him off, I run after the twins. "Hey, Roxas," I call, making the pair halt and look back at me. For a moment I swear I see a look of anguish flitting across Roxas' face, but it's gone so fast that I have to assume it was my imagination.

"What?" his voice is clipped.

"I'm sorry," I stop in front of him and stare down at my feet, trying to feign regret, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine," his voice is a little lighter when he answers me, "You had no way of knowing that I don't like people calling me that. Look Axel, we really need to get going or we'll be late for our first day."

"Sure," I give the blond my best smile and see him lighten up a little more, "I'll see you around okay."

"Okay," he gives me a small smile and turns away.

The pair go on their way and as soon as they are out of what would be a human's earshot the brunet pokes Roxas in the arm. "Someone's got a crush," I hear him say teasingly, "You never forgive anyone that fast."

"Shut up Sora," Roxas punches the annoying brunet in the arm. I can't help but to feel a sense of euphoria at that moment, and not only because that brat got punched. No, it's because Roxas has a crush on me, that will make things so much easier after I take him. It's always nicer to have a willing toy or pet, rather than one that struggles, it just made things easier.

"Remember what Zexion said," Riku suddenly murmured, "We have to be on guard about those two, they could be Shoran."

"If they were Shoran I highly doubt that they would be willing to associate with us. Hell," I chuckle slightly, "They'd probably have tried to kill us by now. Besides, what difference will it make if they are Shoran? Our plans aren't going to change."

"True," the silverette tilted his head in thought, "But it's better to be safe than sorry."

"We already know that you can kill a Shoran, I doubt that one can beat me. We're pure bloods, not much can touch us."

"Zexion kicked your ass though," the bastard was actually smirking at me, "And you didn't even have a chance to put up a fight."

"Like you would have done any better," I snarl, "Come on, they're getting away from us."

We slip back into the shadows and follow the twins towards their destination. They aren't heading for the regular high school which slightly surprises me, but then I realize they're heading for Hollow Bastion Academy, the local private school. Their parents must really be loaded if they're going to school there, not to mention they have to be smart. HBA is one of the most renowned schools in the country and only accepted the best and brightest, not to mention the richest. It would figure that my pet would be among them, he is perfect enough. I must have gotten lost in my musings because before I knew it Riku and I had arrived at the street facing HBA. Mutely I watched as Roxas and Sora walked through the high cast iron gate. The entire demeanor of the twins changed as soon as they passed through the entrance. Roxas seemed to almost shut down and Sora began to chatter nervously.

"KAIRI!!!!" the brunet brat suddenly screeched, waving his hands over his head excitedly. Roxas just turned to stare at his brother like he was some kind of freak; I know that's what I was thinking he was.

"OMG!" yes she actually said the letters, "NAMMY, IT'S SORA AND ROXAS!!!"

I really wanted to just go over and strangle the little redheaded slut as she threw her arms around Roxas' neck and giggled incessantly. The blond girl, I don't remember her name, came trotting up behind the slut and just stared as the life was wrung out of Roxas. She made my death list at that moment; she should have been making sure that my toy wasn't harmed in any way. "Kairi," Roxas choked out, "I can't breath."

"Oh," she sprung away from the blond boy, but was still too close for my comfort, "I'm sorry Rox, I didn't realize. SORA!"

Sora managed to duck as the slut threw herself at him, I almost wish the damn girl had gotten a hold of him. I have to suppress a chuckle at the sigh of relief from Riku. The silverette is too damn soft for his own good; he barely acts like a Balkan at times. He puts up a tough front but I know him too well to be fooled by it. He's just an emo brat who is getting too attached to a toy already. Not that I'm one to be talking, I've come to be rather attached to my new toy as well, just not like Riku with his. I think the brat is actually falling for the plaything; I'm not falling for Roxas like that. Sure, I'm in lust at the moment, and can see myself remaining that way, but Riku looks like he's actually getting a crush on his. That could prove troublesome. Demyx developed a crush once, and now we're all stuck with Zexion, at least until a Shoran gets the best of him. I can't wait for that day. I don't think I could deal with Riku turning the brunet, he seems like he'd be annoying to have around. Though if he did have a permanent toy then I could probably leave Riku by himself, I'd finally be free from my duty to him. I doubt Riku would leave me if I turned Roxas though, he doesn't have any duty towards me after all.

My attention snaps back to the group of teenagers as they make their way into the actual school building and out of view. That could prove troublesome; I won't be able to watch my toy any longer. Making sure that no one sees us, Riku and I slip into the courtyard of the school. Hugging the shadows, we make our way around the building, looking in windows as we progress. It only took a few minutes to locate our toys; they were in what I presume to be the main office of the school. To my annoyance they are with those two girls. I suppose it makes sense, they were new in town as well, though I was a bit surprised that they were also going to HBA with how hard it is to get into the school. They aren't related were they? No, I don't think they are, the toys asked if the girls' parents had gotten transferred here for work, if they were family then probably would have known that.

As Riku and I watch as the boys are called into the office and the two girls wave them goodbye. After sending Riku a quick look, I slink around the corner to watch what is going on in the office. The twins are sitting in front of a large desk, their eyes fixed on the person standing behind it. The man has long silver hair and is wearing what honestly looks like a pirate's outfit, he at the very least looks like he's ready for some swashbuckling. I can't make out too much of his appearance because his back is to the window that Riku and I are looking through. He must be rather intimidating because the twins seem rather nervous.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Creature tutorial!!!!**

It's shorter this time, I promise.

**Balkans**

While most Balkans do in fact have hearts, a pure blooded Balkan will not have a heart. In a regular Balkan the heart is there because when they were human they had hearts. After being turned their hearts stop beating and are basically just an unused muscle inside their chests. In a pure blooded Balkan there was never any need for a heart, so during gestation it never grew. This is the main way to tell a pure blooded Balkan from a regular Balkan during a physical examination or autopsy. Autopsies of Balkans are possible as they do not turn to ash or dust when killed. They leave behind a corpse just like any other creature. _Next chapter we go into Balkan society and duty._

**Shorans**

This chapter I'll focus on the twin complex within the Shorans. As previously stated, a Shoran's power is dependent on their twin's existence. If one of the twins dies then the other is rendered completely powerless, if they survive their twin's death that is. When one twin dies the other feels it and usually dies because the pain from their connection being destroyed is so extreme. Shoran twins can also communicate telepathically. In order to communicate they must be making eye contact and both be willing to talk. If one twin doesn't want the connection to be formed the other will not be able to see what is going on in their twin's mind. They can send images, words, or feelings through their telepathic connection. This connection is limited to twins; Shorans can not communicate in this way with any other Shoran. Twins also have a kind of GPS or radar on each other. If a Shoran goes missing then all that is needed to find them is to ask their twin where they are.

Also it is usually the younger twin who is more powerful. This can be seen in their fighting ability, magical strength, and any other skills that can be named. For instance, if a pair of twins got into a physical fight the younger is almost guaranteed to win. Also the younger will seem smarter, more socially aware, and sharp witted. The younger twin is also more likely to be the dark and depressed twin. While in humans twins are noted for having very similar personalities, Shoran twins are usually as different as day and night. One will be loud and one will be quiet, one will tend be happy and one will tend to be sad, etc. This is not a stead fast rule though, just a general statement._ Next chapter we will look at the council._

**This concludes kelle611's creature theater, if you have questions about any of the species in this story just ask in a review and it will be addressed in future chapters. If your question is urgent then I'll send a review reply to tell you what it is and include it in the next chapter. Please do not ask about the plot or try to get spoilers, you won't get a response.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So there was part 1 of chapter 4. On my DA account there will be at least 2, probably 3, parts to chapter 4. Here there will only be 2. Again I'm so sorry that I can't post much._

_Mims: Do you honestly think they'll know what you're writing at the U?_

_Me: I don't know, but I'm not going to risk getting kicked off the internet for a few weeks just so I can write some extra stuff. I need the internet to function, oh and for school, can't forget that part. I will be posting some T rated material in my laptop deprivation time. The administration can't get mad at me for that. Cautai!_

_Cautai: What?_

_Me: Think up some crack and fluff, you're in charge of my writing until I have a laptop._

_Mims: What about me?_

_Me: You're a little to…um, well, there's really no nice way to say this. Mims, you're too violent and mature content to safely listen to._

_Mims: Hey!_

_Me: All you've been yelling at me about is writing torture, death, rape, and general porn for the last month._

_Mims: Good point._

_Cautai: I win!_


	5. Watching 3

_Me: __So many stories._

_Mims: Don't care, write._

_Cautai: __I want cookies._

_Me__: So do I, you're a bad influence._

_Mims: Don't ignore me, write the damn story!_

_Me: Someone's a little testy. Yeah well, I'm sorry for the delay, I just have so much work to do right now. I've got this, Therapy, Akuroku in Wonderland, Tales of Insomnia, and now Cautai's going on about To Be almost none stop. My brain is kind of on fanfiction overload right now.__ Plus I have to get the extended version of Axel likes it when done…_

_Mims: Stop staring at __YouTube_

_Me: Huh? Oh, I'm watching __YouTube__ yaoi AMVs right now. My entire Kingdom Hearts playlist is basically yaoi in some form or another…I'm getting really off topic. Right, so__ Corrupted. Check out the end note for my Corrupted contest, anyone could win and I'm sure you want the prize._

_Suna's assasin__: I hope you got my update for DA, if not, here it is._

_Ilovecats86__ Yeah, Axel doesn't really care for Sora all that much. He just sees __Sora__ as something getting in his way while trying to get at Roxas. I hope that my dead older brother __explanation__ was enough, because you're not getting any more about the whole Roxy thing. If not then just tell me and I'll try to incorporate it in again and if I can't then I'll send you a PM explaining it.__ Roxas sure is emo, but that's just his character in this story. Oh my god, I had the best image of Sora running up to Roxas and just licking him on the side of the face! Then when Rox goes 'What the hell Sora?!' Sora just goes, 'I needed to lick an emo, that girl told me I'd die if I didn't.' And there would be __me snickering in the background…with a camera…yeah. Maybe Sora knew__ that Axel and Riku could hear__ and maybe he didn't, I'm not telling yet. Sora never can cook can he? I think it has to do with his short attention span that makes people think he can't. Though I know that's not a good reason because I have the attention span of a fly and I got an A in every culinary class I ever took and went to culinary school._

_Freaky-Wierd-Chick22:__ Thank you so much, it means a lot that you liked it considering that I felt it left too much open to be the full chapter. I love Zexion in this one, he's not the emo bastard that I try to portray him as in Therapy and I get to show my Zexy love. I hate that in the game he gets owned by Repliku and that his power is a freaking book, so I gave him real strength here. He shows up again a few times and of course Axel is now a little more 'respectful' towards him, but you just have to wait and see what happens exactly. You find out in the (checks what is already written) first paragraph who the silver haired pirate is. I honestly think that's how he looked, though how I first announced it to the world was a little funny. Something about him raping Riku…You'll see what I mean when you read who it is.__ And if you don't I can tell you that story at a later point. And oh my god, Love Bites is freaking awesome!!!! The last chapter, __it was __just so good it put me to shame._

_Glomping Kawaii:__ You may be __right, or are you? Only I know what they really are! Mwahahaha! I'll be a little more sane now.__ Great pen name by the way._

_Kibaftw:__ You need to steal your laptop back and secretly go on IM, I miss the perversion. Geometry doesn't matter anyway, you never use it. Axel does get owned doesn't he? I love __Zexy;__ he shouldn't fight with a freaking book. When it got to the Zexion Repliku fight in the game I was screaming at the screen, 'He has a fucking book! He's too hot to have a freaking book! A card duel?! This isn't Yu-gi-oh!' True story. He needs to own someone after that. –eye twitches slightly__- Not__ that a book isn't a good weapon, you can hit people with them and they're heavy, but come on! -takes a deep breath- I'm okay now. And that's the exact reason why Demyx turned him, at least in my mind._

_hizeme-neko:__ Thank you so much, I updated, finally. I was listening to that song for part of the chapter! I listen to this mix I made of Xandria, HIM, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, and Nightwish while writing this. _

_XxVampirexchanxX:__ I'm so sorry for the delay, I just got hung up on all my other stories. I literally have three chapters of Tales of Insomnia half finished at the moment. Thank you so much for saying you love it and I hope this continues the streak._

_Me: So much to do. –looks at all my other stories-_

_Mims: Well get this one out of the way so you can move onto them._

_Me: Also I made another AMV!!! It's called 'Axel and Roxas are Promiscuous' and is my first attempt at lip syncing, so please check it out and tell me what you think. _

_Disclaimer:__ I am a poor college student, not a billionaire owner of Kingdom Hearts rights._

_Warning:__ Stalking, again, Roxas being an emo bitch, I guess you could call it Sora bashing if you wanted, um…I think that's it._

_Recommended listening:__ Xandria (Black and Silver), HIM (Vampire Heart), Linkin Park (Valentines Day)_

_Not betaed due to time restraints._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Roxas' POV)

I stared at the man before me, completely dumbstruck. I couldn't believe he was here, though I probably should have if I thought about it, the Shoran are in most positions of power after all. "Uncle Xenohart," I say knowing full well that I sound like an idiot. That's when I felt it, their eyes were on us. "It was so nice of you to let us in when father transferred," I continued.

For a moment Xenohart looks confused, then his golden eyes (_I have no idea if that's his real color, can't find a picture_) flicked towards the window. "Yes of course," he finally said, ""I couldn't well deny your entrance and expect my little brother to still speak to me."

Sora just looked between the two of us, his eyes confused. Looking over at him I tried to make eye contact, but he just wouldn't seem to meet my eyes. Looking back at Xenohart I said, "I'm sure father appreciates it very much."

Sora suddenly made an 'oh' noise and both Xenohart and I looked over at him. His eyes were wide as realization dawned on him. Again I tried to make eye contact, desperate to tell him to act normal, but he wouldn't look at me. Instead he did the stupidest thing he could have, HE LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Axel's POV)

Grabbing Riku by the arm I pulled him to the ground behind a bush, the brunet brat had almost seen us! We had listened to the little conversation from what I thought was a safe location, but that brat had looked right at us. If he had seen us we were screwed. Well, probably not, but it would make things more difficult than they had to be.

"Is something the matter Sora?" I heard Roxas say.

"I thought I saw someone out there," the brunet answered.

"Students shouldn't be out at this time," the silver haired man, Xenohart, said, "I'll have security go check it out."

"It's probably someone just skipping Uncle Xenohart," Roxas said.

"Most likely, we've had a few instances with that lately," there was a slight pause, "Ms. Fair, would you please tell security that there are possible students skipping class somewhere outside my office?"

"Of course Headmaster, I'll do that right away," a woman's voice said.

"Cloak us," I hissed at Riku, "Now." There was no way that I was going to miss out on the perfect opportunity to watch my pet just because security showed up. Still, it would be problematic to have to kill them. I felt the shadow enveloping us more than saw it, and felt confident enough to release Riku's arm. The silver haired Balkan stood and glanced at me before looking back at the window. I didn't like the look I saw in his eyes when I released him, something wasn't right there. It wasn't his normal 'I hate you Axel' look, or even his 'you dumb ass' look. No, it was something more akin to worry. Why would he be worried about me? He doesn't think I'm slipping does he? No, that can't be it. Sure Zexion got the upper hand on me for a second, but I'm not slipping. I'm just cautious that's all. Standing beside the silverette, I cast a wary glance at him before turning my own attention to the office once again.

"So that's your schedules," Xenohart was saying.

"Um, uncle Xenohart?" Sora looked from the piece of paper in his hands back to the silver haired man.

"Yes Sora," he sounded slightly tired, though I suppose it was to be expected, I hadn't had to deal with the brat for more than a few minutes myself and that had mentally exhausted me.

"Why are our schedules so different," the brunet asked, "I thought we would have a lot of the same classes."

"Well Sora," Xenohart sighed, "Roxas is a grade above you."

Wait, that doesn't make sense, they're twins. Shouldn't they be in the same grade then? "Why'd you have to go and skip a grade?" the brunet huffed.

"Because," Roxas shrugged slightly. Of course my toy would be a grade above the brat, he really is just better.

"Angst master."

"Oh come on Sora," Roxas scowled, "You can't seriously be calling me that all day."

"Can too," Sora muttered, but it was so low that I doubt Roxas was able to hear him. I think I might just have to kill the brat for that, Roxas obviously didn't like it so he would have to pay.

"Boys," Xenohart said warningly, "Do I have to call your father about this?"

"No sir," the twins said in unison.

"Good, now get to class."

The twins stood and headed out the door just as a slight rustling sound came from a little ways down the building. Apparently security had finally shown up, not that they could see us. Riku and I simply walked right past them as we followed the two humans' progress. It was easy enough to follow them; there were plenty of windows at HBA. The twins got to one of the main hallways and looked down at the paper in their hands.

"I guess we have to split up here," Roxas said softly.

"I don't like this Rox," the brunet brat whined, "I don't know if I can do the whole school thing without you."

"You'll be fine, I'm sure Kairi and Namine are in the same class as you. Just wait for one of them to show up and hang with them."

"I don't know," the brat bit his lip and actually had the nerve to pout at my pet.

"Sora," Roxas sighed, "There's nothing I can do, we were assigned different classes. We have the same lunch and free period, we can meet up then. Don't worry, it's not like anyone is going to eat you."

"Oh my god!" Sora squeaked, "They'll eat me?!" Wow, just wow, I had no idea that he was that stupid.

"No, no they won't eat you," Roxas pinched his nose slightly, "Sora, just go to class, you'll make friends right away, you always do. Trust me on this one, you'll be fine."

"But Rox," Sora started to pout again and I almost broke through the damn window to strangle him.

"No Sora," Roxas said firmly, "Go to your class."

"Fine," the brat whined.

They headed down separate hallways and I glanced at Riku. "How exactly is this supposed to work?" I asked.

"Well," Riku looked thoughtfully at the window, "It's not like we can really split up without risking being noticed. But I'm not following Roxas, so if we want to continue watching them for now we're going to follow Sora."

"I'm not following Sora," I say, more than a little insulted at the suggestion that I follow that brat around, "We're following Roxas."

"I'm not cloaking you to follow Roxas," Riku had the audacity to snort at me.

"And what would be so damn funny," I growled.

"You think I'm going to follow after your little blond just because you're older. I'm not wasting my time on him. If you want to follow him then you're on your own."

"You little," I had to get a hold of myself before I did something I would regret. I had to remind myself of my duty, that killing my little brother would probably go against it. After taking several deep breaths I looked back at the silver haired Balkan. "If neither of us can get what we want," I said slowly, barely holding onto my control, "Then neither of us should get anything. They said they have the same lunch, we can wait until then and observe them for a while. And they have the same free period, so we can watch that. Until then we can just get some sleep and rest." I didn't much like that option, it wouldn't do to have Roxas snatched up by some whore while I was away, but I didn't really see any other option.

It seemed that Riku was just as unenthusiastic about that particular plan, but he nodded anyway. "We don't know when they have lunch and their free period," he said slowly, "We need to figure that out so we can come back."

"Hm," I tapped my chin slightly, "It would probably be easiest to simply look at one of their schedules. The brat would be easier to get it from, he probably wouldn't notice his things being disturbed."

"Are you calling my pet a brat?!" Riku's aqua eyes flashed dangerously.

"No, I'm calling the brat a brat, you're the one calling it a pet," I shrug knowing full well that I'm pushing my luck, "Come on, we need to go after him to get that schedule."

Not waiting for Riku to say anything I simply grabbed his arm and dragged him towards a door. I made a point of ignoring the grumbling that was coming from the silverette, it didn't matter and I didn't particularly care. "Do you find it odd that they're related to the principle?" Riku suddenly asked.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him as we made our way down a deserted hallway, "Why do you bring that up?"

"Well, it just seems kind of odd to me is all," the silver haired Balkan shrugged.

"Not really, it explains why they were able to get in here. I mean HBA is a really hard school to get into after all."

"But it seems like it's more than that somehow," Riku stopped suddenly and frowned at the wall opposite us.

"It's not that big a surprise to me actually," I pause to look back at him, "Think about it. They have a really big house, a nice car, nice clothes, the whole nine yards. It all adds up to that they're rich, so why wouldn't they have family ties?"

"I don't know," Riku started walking again, "I just don't like it is all."

I chose to ignore him after that, it's not like the twins could really do anything to us anyway. Plus I was too busy trying to track the brat down to actually care what he was saying. I've got a pretty good nose for a Balkan, better than most in fact, so I could make out the brat's scent in the hallways. I was kind of annoyed that I was able to tell his smell apart from all the rest. It's not like I'm Zexion for crying out loud! That freak has the nose of a Lycan. I shouldn't be so damn hyper aware of everyone's scent. Finally I came to where the smell was the strongest and peering through the window on the door I saw the brat sitting at one of the desks in the classroom. "How are we going to get in without being noticed?" the thought hadn't occurred before we arrived.

"Um…" Riku frowned slightly.

"Come on Nammy," a voice whined behind us. Turning I found that infuriating redheaded slut that had attacked my Roxas in front of the school walking towards us, the blond girl at her heels. "We need to hurry up."

"Calm down Kairi," the blond shook her head slightly, "It's not like when we arrive is going to make a difference."

"But I want to see if Sora and Roxas are in our class," she actually stomped her foot slightly at that.

"Rox won't be in our class," the blond sighed, "He skipped a grade, remember?"

"Oh, right, well we could have ended up with Sora. Oh wouldn't that be fun?! I hope I get to sit next to him, we always have the best conversations."

"This is why only Roxas skipped a grade," I heard the blond sigh as she shook her head.

I watch the pair approach with a slight scowl, they are obviously close to the twins, closer than me at least. They know Roxas better than me and that makes my blood boil. I have to fight the urge to light them up for my own amusement as I stand to the side to allow them to open the door. Ducking in behind them, Riku and I make our way to Sora's desk and I start looking over the myriad of papers that are already in front of him. My eyes stray back to the girls at the front of the room who are introducing themselves to the teacher. I'm going to have to kill them, that much is clear. Roxas probably finds some kind of comfort in their presence and to take that away will help to break him quicker. I think I'll do it in front of him, force him to watch their slow deaths. I won't let them go quickly, not like my last toy. I'll make it last hours, maybe days. If I can make him think that by giving in will ease their suffering it will all be worth it. If he thinks it's his fault, that doing whatever I say will cause those around him to be spared, that will make him mine for all eternity. Wait, did I honestly just think of having him forever? Why would I do that? He's just a pet, a toy, not something to cherish. I must be falling off my game, I need to take him and get it out of my system.

I feel Riku nudge me and looked back to the desk. The silverette was pointing at a piece of paper lying on the floor. Bending down I saw it was the brat's schedule. Sending a quick smirk up at Riku I scanned the paper for the brat's lunch and free periods. Lunch at 12:00 and free time at 1:30. Glancing up at the clock on the wall I saw it was only 8:15, plenty of time to make Riku pay for refusing to follow my pet. Waving a hand at Riku to follow I made my way to the door and simply threw it open before walking out. A gasp went up at our departure, but I honestly didn't care, I had my information no need to be so damn secretive any more. I heard Riku snickering slightly at my actions, but I honestly didn't care, not like it was going to change anything.

We made our way out of the school silently and without any kind of interference, not that I really expected any with Riku cloaking us. The damn silverette may annoy me to no end, but he is good at what he does. At the exit to the school I saw the security still looking around for possible students and couldn't help but to light a small fire next to one of their shoes. It was worth missing out on watching my pet to see the fat old man jumping around as he got burned. Riku didn't seem to share my amusement, but I didn't really give a shit what the bastard thought at that point. Silently we made our way back to the house and once inside I had to stop, something was off. Glancing over at Riku I saw that he had narrowed eyes and was staring intently into the living room. Following his line of vision I stiffened. There stood the last being that I wanted to see, if only for great distaste of him.

"Hello Demyx," I snarled, "What do we owe this pleasure to."

"Oh nothing much," Demyx chirped as he made his way towards us. If there is one thing about Demyx that pisses me off, and there are actually many, it's that he is far too happy all the time. Right now he had his usual goofy smile on and I had to remind myself that attacking him was a bad idea, water puts out fires after all. "So Axel," the mullet haired blonde's eyes suddenly took on a hint of mirth, "I heard that Zexy kicked your ass last night."

"If that's why you're here then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I snarled, not even trying to hide my distaste any longer.

"Oh, don't be so mean," Demyx pouted, second reason I hate him, "I didn't come to rub it in your nose or anything. I'm actually here because Zexy didn't want to talk to you but had information for you."

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Ignore Axel," Riku sighed, "He's just grumpy because he doesn't have his toy yet."

"Ug," Demyx made a face at me, "I don't know how you can take toys, you don't know where they've been. What you need is a mate, like I have Zexy."

"Demyx," I growled.

"Axel," Riku murmured warningly, "Demyx, what was the information?"

"Hm? Oh right! So Zexy said to tell you that he found out there's more than one pair of Shoran in town. And there was something else," Demyx tapped his chin with one finger and stared off into space, "Oh well, can't be that important if I don't remember it."

Maybe I should make a list of all the things that Demyx does that pisses me off and give it to him so he can avoid doing them, one of us will live longer that way. "Demyx," I said slowly, "Try to remember what the other thing was."

"Why?" Demyx seemed to be honestly asking me.

"Because," I barely kept a reign on my rage that had built up by this point, "It could be important."

"Um," Demyx stared off into space once again as if the answer would be there, "It was…OH! I remember!" Thank you space, you have finally done something for me. "You're the targets."

It took a moment for me to realize that my jaw was hanging open. "HOW DID YOU FORGET THAT?!" I screamed at him.

"Um," Demyx took a step back his eyes wide, "It slipped my mind."

"Demyx," Riku sighed, "You're an idiot. I think you should leave before Axel tries to kill you."

"Okay," Demyx had returned to happy mode and practically skipped out of the house.

After a moment I spoke, "We're in deep shit now."

"Yeah," Riku nodded, "Shoran don't just give up."

"We need to get out of town as soon as we take the twins."

"What?!" Riku turned to me, indignation written across his face, "Are you stupid? We can't take them now, the Shoran will only be spurred on. Plus we don't know for sure that they're not Shoran."

"If they were Shoran we'd have been attacked by now," I waved his concern away, "Especially if we were their targets. They have already talked to us, if they meant to kill us then we would have been attacked as soon as our backs were turned."

"No, there were witnesses."

"Not this morning, we were all alone at that meeting. And there was last night, they would have sensed us there and killed us as soon as the barrier went off. They're not the Shoran, I can confidently say that much. As for the Shoran being spurred on by their disappearance, well we just have to take them and move to another location right away. It would be best to switch towns completely, but I don't know how necessary that is."

"You are an idiot, we're doomed," Riku threw his hands up and turned away from me.

"Do you want to just leave your pet behind?" I asked cautiously.

Riku turned back to me and scowled, I had won this argument. "We need to do it soon," he said softly.

"I agree with that much, but we probably won't have the chance today. They're still in school and there's not much we can do while they're there, too many witnesses and it would definitely get to the Shoran. Maybe tonight," I said thoughtfully.

"You're forgetting something important," Riku sighed, "That barrier will protect them."

"Fine," I snap, "Then tomorrow on their way to school. We swoop in and knock them out before we take them. Then we head to another location in order to avoid the Shoran."

"That could work," Riku said slowly.

"Get some rest," I sighed, "I'll look into finding another location and wake you when it's time for the toys lunch."

"Alright," Riku said and headed down the hallway to his bedroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Roxas' POV)

I felt them leaving the premises, which kind of surprised me to be perfectly honest. I had thought for sure that they would split up to watch us, that was their pattern. I couldn't help but to frown at my desk rather than pay attention to the Calculus lecture that was happening, not like I needed to pay attention any way as I already knew it. The Balkans had gone outside their past behavioral pattern, but why? All my research had shown that when the redheaded one found a new toy he became obsessive to the point that he was willing to show himself to the general public. That's how we had tracked them down after all. Why the sudden caution? Could it be because of the silver haired one? We didn't have much data on him after all, it could be that he doesn't have a set pattern. No, that's not it. He may not take toys that often, but his pattern was clear as day. He would always be cautious, but he never technically left his victim's side until he was done with them. We probably needed to make our move soon, they had to be either suspicious or bored to break out of their normal routine.

Turning my eyes back to the board I didn't really see the rest of the lecture, nor did I notice any of my other classes. I wasn't particularly concerned about passing them, I had already technically graduated after all. After this mission I probably wouldn't ever have to deal with school again, it was just for pretences. Finally it was time for lunch, I needed to confer with Sora about all this. Walking through the halls I kept my eyes straight ahead, pointedly ignoring all the girls who attempted to speak with me. I didn't have time to be involved with any of them, plus the Council would be angry if I got a civilian killed. Finally coming to the cafeteria I immediately spotted Sora, Kairi, and Namine. Waving slightly I made my way to them while sending out my senses. I knew that the Balkans knew about Sora and I sharing a lunch period, surely they were here somewhere. Yes, there they were, just on the edge of the crowd.

"Hey guys," I said as I reached the group.

"Hey Rox," Sora chirped, "I have got to tell you about my day so far, it's been awesome!"

Rolling my eyes I nodded and turned my attention to the slop that was being served as lunch. "Ewe," I wrinkled my nose as the smell hit me, "I am not eating that."

"But Rox," Sora frowned, "You didn't bring a lunch."

"Yeah, but that's nasty."

"You guys can share with us," Namine said softly, "Let's go outside to eat, it's really crowded in here."

"Nammy," Kairi whined, "I don't want to go outside, I want to meet people."

"It's okay Namine," I said smiling slightly, "You and Kairi can stay in here, I think I'll just go sit outside, I'm not really hungry."

"If you're sure," Namine said slowly.

I simply smiled and flicked my eyes in the direction of the two Balkans while lifting my ring finger slightly and making a quick circular motion, Shoran sign for target. "Come on Rox," Sora whined and grabbed my arm, "I have so much to tell you."

"Alright," I laughed slightly, "You don't have to pull me."

Slowly we made our way out of the crowded cafeteria to the courtyard. There were a few students scattered around the area, but overall it was fairly clear of potential casualties. I had no idea what the Balkans were going to do, they hadn't followed any of my predictions after all, and it wouldn't do to have them suddenly attack and risk human lives in the process. But we were undisturbed as we made our way to an open area and sat under a tree.

"I have to tell you about my math class," Sora said happily, "The weirdest thing happened."

"Really?" a voice asked above us.

Looking up, I managed to get the appropriate look of shock on my face upon seeing the two Balkans standing there. "Um," I said dumbly, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh not much," Axel said with a slight smile and sat next to me on the ground, "Just wandering by and saw you two, thought we'd come over."

"Is that allowed?" Sora frowned slightly, "You don't go here do you?"

"No we don't," Riku said as he sat next to Sora, "But I don't think it's against the rules either, no one stopped us after all."

"Okay," Sora chirped, reverting to his 'I'm just naïve' act. It was only an act, I've seen the real him. Sure he can be kind of airheaded at times, but he's smarter than most people and very observant for the most part. He's just good at the innocent act so he uses it a lot.

"So," I said into the silence that followed, "Was there something we could help you with?"

I definitely did not like the look that passed over Axel's face, it was just so perverted that I was fairly certain he was going to try to molest me right there. "Well," he said slowly, "We were actually wondering if you two wanted to do something tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said looking away slightly in what I hoped was a coy way, "But we kind of already have plans with some friends."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Axel's POV)

How could they already have plans with friends?! They just got into town for crying out loud. "Oh, that's fine," Riku said with a smile that I had never actually seen on his face before, "It's good that you're already making friends."

"Actually we've known them for a while," Sora piped up, "You met them the other day, Kairi and Namine."

So they're going out with the whores. "How do you know them?" I asked cautiously.

"We met them at a twin convention our parents made us go to," Roxas said softly, his sapphire eyes flicking to me for a moment, a slight smile on his lips.

"Oh, so they're twins as well?" that didn't bode well.

"Yeah, it's normally just identical twins that go to the conventions, but there are some fraternal as well and we tend to always gravitate to one another."

"I see," I said slowly, "So, are you dating them."

Roxas actually choked on his own breath and Sora thumped him on the back while giggling insanely. "We're not dating them, that would be creepy," the brat said cheerfully as Roxas tried to get his breath back.

"Creepy?" Riku asked, seeming to be truly interested in this one.

"Yeah, we're both gay," Sora said happily and I think my nonexistent heart skipped a beat, "It would be weird to date a girl."

"Sora," Roxas hissed, "You can stop hitting my back."

"Oh, sorry, didn't notice you could breath."

"I hope that doesn't put you guys off," Roxas said looking up at me with, dare I say it, hope, "I know a lot of people don't like to associate with gay people."

"Oh no," I waved my hand in dismissal, "That doesn't bother us in the least, after all," I smiled flirtatiously, "We're gay too."

"Really?!" Sora leaned forward then smiled at Riku, "That is so cool."

Riku just smiled down at the brat. I have to admit, it did make things a little less complicated. At the very least my pet would likely experience some pleasure later on. I realized that I was smiling down at Roxas with the same elated expression that Riku was wearing, but I wasn't about to stop. Roxas started to turn pink, his eyes dropping from my own to wander the courtyard. His sapphire orbs flicked back to me and upon seeing that I was still looking at him turned a brighter shade of red and stared at his hands. It was undeniably cute to watch, he honestly seemed bashful. I'd have to break him of that habit; he would be staring at me with total adoration and hunger by the time I was done with him. His eyes flicked back up to me and I sent him my most suggestive expression and his blush deepened yet again.

Sora started to snicker, "Hey Rox, can you get any redder?"

"Shut up Sora," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh come on Rox," I said slinging an arm around his shoulder, "Not like we're doing anything yet."

"Yet?" he squeaked.

Sora burst out laughing at that. "Oh my god Rox!" he pointed and clutched his side, "You should see your face!"

Roxas threw my arm off and grabbed the brat around the neck before proceeding to mess his hair up even more. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing at that, the look on the brat's face was priceless, not to mention the look of absolute horror on Riku's. Roxas released his twin and sat back with a satisfied smirk. "So do you two have anything to eat?" I said through my chuckles.

"Oh," Roxas seemed to have remembered I was there and turned to me, "No, the school food is nasty and we didn't bring anything."

"You are so getting your toothpaste switched on you," Sora growled as he tried to straighten his hair back out.

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas waved a hand in dismissal, "Fish paste right?"

Sora just glared, though from him it wasn't a very scary look. Riku started to fuss over him and began to help fix his spikes; it honestly reminded me of an overprotective mother fixing their child's appearance. "So," I drew the groups attention back to me, "Want to go somewhere to get something to eat?"

"We can't leave school grounds," Roxas actually looked shocked, "We'd get in so much trouble. The headmaster is our uncle, he'd definitely notice if we suddenly vanished on our first day."

"Oh come on," I nudged my blond slightly; "We'll have you back before anyone notices."

"We can't," Roxas said a little more firmly.

"But Rox," Sora seemed to have started to pay attention to the conversation at last and turned his eyes away from Riku, "We won't get anything to eat otherwise."

The blond sighed slightly, "Well, we do have a free period at the end of the day. We can probably hang out with you guys for a bit before we meet up with Kairi and Namine tonight."

"Great," I slung my arm back around the blond, "When should we come to get you two?"

"We get out at 1:30," the brat chirped.

"We'll wait outside the gate for you guys," Riku smiled affectionately at the brat.

Roxas looked like he was about to say something when a bell rang out. "Oh crap," he frowned, "We need to get going. We'll see you two later."

Riku and I watched as the twins ran off back to the school. Roxas' ass swayed just so nicely, I had to resist the urge to simply run up behind him and grab it. "Someone's being awfully nice," Riku smirked slightly at me.

"At least I'm not fussing over my pet's hair like some kind of mother hen," I glared at him.

The silverette simply shrugged and stood up. "Hey," he said dismissively, "I got to touch him didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I got to put my arm around mine," I sneered receiving a scowl in response, "Cloak us, we'll just hang around until they come back out."

An hour later we were right by the gate, just as promised, but there were no twins in sight. "You don't think they forgot do you?" Riku frowned slightly.

"No," I shook my head in response, "They seemed far too excited to forget."

Just then our pets came into view, both scowling slightly. That look didn't suit my pet at all, he shouldn't ever have a sour look on his face, he's too angelic. They came up to us and Roxas' eyes flicked between Riku and I, though I wasn't at all pleased that Riku was getting any of my pet's attention, while Sora's eyes stayed fixed to the ground. "Um," Roxas said, suddenly seeming doubtful, "We're really sorry, but something came up and we have to go home right away."

"What?" I was more than a little stunned, "Why?"

"That's really none of your business," Roxas said shortly, "Come on Sora."

"Sorry," Sora smiled weakly at us, "But it's really important that we go."

Riku and I watched as our pets hurried off down the street and out of view. "What just happened here?" I asked the silver haired Balkan.

"I think we just got blown off," Riku said uncertainly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Creature Tutorial! (****Ooh****, ah)**

I am such a dork for putting that in. (Shakes head in defeat)

**Balkans**

As previously stated we are going into Balkan society and sense of duty. Balkan society is fairly complicated. It has a semi aristocratic ordering to it with pure bloods at the top and rank is recognized by strength. However, strength is more important than lineage or blood purity in Balkan society. As seen in the previous chapter Zexion totally owned Axel without even breaking a sweat, this makes him higher up than Axel even though Axel is a pure blood. Balkan society doesn't have a specific governing body; it's more of a follow the strong guy mentality.

Despite not having a specific governing body Balkans have a very strong sense of duty. They are extremely loyal to their own kind, even if they do not particularly like their own. They will take it as a duty to follow the orders of those that are stronger than them and follow those orders to the death because of it. One thing that is unique to pure bloods is the duty of family. Because they are born they have family, those that are turned don't consider any other creature family unless they have children themselves. The older Balkan in a family is quite literally stuck protecting the younger members for as long as is needed. In order to get out of this duty the younger Balkan needs to expressly say that they do not want protection any more. Even if a Balkan is released from that duty they must protect their family if need should arise and could be called back to it at any time.

**Shoran**

This chapter we discuss the Shoran Council. The council is the Shoran ruling body. It consists of both men and women of varying ages and backgrounds. Only the younger twin is on the council as it is the general rule that the younger is more competent and just all around more powerful. Council members inherit their position from their parents. All Shorans follow the Council's wishes without question. The Council will set up assignments according to mostly its agenda, but it also assigns targets in order to protect humans. In general Shorans have become known as Vampire and Werewolf killers because of this practice, but in truth the Council only assigns such missions when it is in their own best interest.

The Council has power that extends far beyond only Shoran society. They have their hands in most world politics and the general economy. The Council is recognized by most of the world's governments, but it is an unofficial recognition. The official view is that Shoran do not exist and neither do Balkans or Lycans.

**Next chapter we look at Shoran and Balkan powers as well as Lycans in general. If you have specific question please don't hesitate to ask, I might leave something out without ever realizing it and don't want to leave people in the dark.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Another chapter is done, and it only took forever and kept me up till…god damn it__ it's nearly 3:00 in the morning!_

_Mims: Not enough creepiness._

_Cautai: Why am I even here for this story?_

_Me: I'm not putting more creepy stuff in this chapter Mims, and Cautai, I'm not entirely sure why you're __still __hanging around for this story, you don't get to inspire anything after all._

_Cautai: I hate you so much right now._

_Me: You might get something after this contest, depends. Right, so I'm having a Corrupted contest, because I like contests. I'll bold it so people read it._

_**Introducing kelle611's Corrupted contest!!! I'm not holding Corrupted hostage like I am Therapy, I'm not that mean. So here's the contest**__**, guess Roxas and Sora's father**__**. First person to correctly guess who their dad is gets an oneshot of their choosing. That means you get to tell me what you want written and I will do it, no straying from your wishes. I'm not giving any hints as to who the dad is other than his twin is Xenohart. Like I said only the first person to get it right gets an oneshot. I will send the oneshot to the winner and then it is their choice of whether or not I even post it. Meaning if you win you have the choice to keep it to yourself for all eternity. Only rule if you keep it is that yo**__**u can't post it under your name;**__** that is what we call plagiarism and is illegal. Here's the rules.**_

_**1)**__** Only one entry per person!**_

_**2) Only one character guess per person!**_

_**3) Any male character not previously mentioned is fair game, but mentioned characters **__**cannot**__** be the father.**_

_**4) Please don't put down female characters as the father (I'm looking at you Kiba, admit it, you would).**_

_**5) The answer is not their father**__**, dad, daddy, etc.**__**, so don't even put it down.**_

_**6) The character must be seen in the Kingdom Hearts series.**_

_**7) Needs to be human! No Tigger or Winnie the Pooh, that's just creepy and I don't do inter species.**_

_**Breaking these rules results in disqualification and even if you got it right I won't even look at your entry. So if it was Axel, which it can't be, and you said Axel and Zexion**__** (who it also can't be) **__**, you would be disqualified beca**__**use you put down two characters and because you used previously mentioned characters.**_

_Me: So there's the contest. _

_Cautai: Please pick me to inspire it!_

_Me: That's up to the winner. I suspect someone will figure it out fairly quickly, so enter right away.__ And if you don't enter, then just review! I love reviews, they make my day._


End file.
